


Rise and Shine

by Sirpopeglittertits3



Series: Smutty, smutty Romenton Oneshots [2]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: :), Anal Sex, And school, Back Scratching, Bottom Romano, Does This Count as Kinktober???, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Sex, Hickies, I'm gonna assume it does, Just Straight Fucking, Kids, Kinktober 2020, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Showers, The Author Actually Regrets Even Being Born, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is God's Mistake, This is what fanfiction writers make, Top Benton, When their brains are subjected to the pressure, a SHITLOAD of civil unrest, a government on the verge of collapse, hardly any plot, of a global pandemic, of course, scratch that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirpopeglittertits3/pseuds/Sirpopeglittertits3
Summary: Started writing it. Had a breakdown. Bone apple-tea.A Robert Romano/Peter Benton slash-fic. Peter escapes from a long night of surgery craving something short and sweet. And that something is definitely NOT a cappuccino.
Relationships: Peter Benton/Robert Romano
Series: Smutty, smutty Romenton Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961125
Kudos: 3





	Rise and Shine

It'd been a hard day's night for the incredibly accomplished, notoriously _tall_ Peter Benton, one of the leading surgeons working in the incredibly busy, not _quite_ as prestigious Cook County Hospital. And after a grueling night filled with blood, guts, and perforated organs, our young prodigy had only _one_ thing in mind.

He strode with quick, steady feet towards the surgical locker room. Before stepping inside, he stole a glance at his watch. The time read 5:22 A.M.

_Perfect._

Peter walked in, and just as he suspected, the small facility branching off from the main hallway was completely empty—as barren as the Mojave Desert. Save for just one shower stall off to one far corner. He could hear the water running, pelting the hard polished tile beneath its heated spray.

Without a second thought...or, Hell, even a _first_ one, he stripped. Royal blue scrubs and dark gray boxers were tossed into a small pile in front of his locker alongside his socks and white Nikes. With the same sense of haste in his step as before, Peter strode over to that running shower, of which thick, white steam was pouring out of before walking straight in. For all he knew, absolutely anybody could have been occupying the damn thing. Dr. Edson...(*shudder*), Dr. Babcock, maybe even Dr. Anspaugh, who'd be worthy of an even deeper shudder than before.

But no, that's not where this FanFiction is headed. _At all_. If any of you out there were expecting hot, steamy shower sex between Dr. Benton and ANY of the aforementioned surgical staff you will be _sorely_ disappointed.

Instead, he was met with the sight of Dr. Robert Romano, as he anticipated. The short, bald man was as bare as Peter was—and preoccupied, too, with scrubbing himself down with one of the cheap bars of Ivory soap they supplied in every shower on the surgical floor, obviously in his own little world.

Benton's dark, chocolate-colored eyes roamed the man's figure from behind. He licked his lips intently as they flicked from his big, broad shoulders and down the length of his back, stopping at his ass.

The taller surgeon came up behind him, pinching his ass hard, drawing a surprised yelp from Robert as he whirled around to face him. His back hit the slippery, wet surface behind him as he eyed his intruder with a mix of pure terror and fury before realizing who he was. He clutched his chest with one hand as he rode out his mini-heart attack, his knees still shaking so badly he nearly fell over.

"Peter!!" Romano exclaimed as he regained his composure, his heart rate slowing back down to a reasonable pace.

"How many times do I have to tell you how much I _fucking_ hate it when you to that—"

Peter shut him up in the midst of his protest, kissing him hard as his hand came up to hold his bald head. Robert's bitching got reduced to nothing more than a soft whimper as the taller man backed him up against the wall, holding him there with the weight of his own solid body. Peter's tongue thrust into his mouth, exploring its hot, slick terrain feverishly. He had an appetite for his boss, and he wasn't leaving until he got _exactly_ what he wanted.

He groaned into Robert's mouth, feeling himself harden with every second their bare skin, dripping wet with hot shower water, touched. He broke the kiss only when they both needed air. Panting heavily, they remained in their position of being nearly as close as humanly possible. Their eyes met in an intense, fiery gaze.

" _Fuck_ ," Benton sighed, his breath falling against Romano's chin, making the bald man feel even hotter underneath the shower head's already scalding spray. "I've been wanting to do that all night..."

"Well, I suppose that makes two of us," the shorter man retorted, clutching Benton's shoulders as if he were the only damn thing keeping him alive. His chest rose and fell with his quick, labored breaths, his cheeks flushed and redder than a set of plump, ripe cherries.

Upon recovery, Peter dragged his bald lover into another rough, passionate kiss. He couldn't help but let his teeth come down on the tender bit of flesh on Robert's lower lip, caressing him there, biting just hard enough to make him gasp. His hands wandered lower on his body, settling on his hips, pulling him even closer with a hard tug, _claiming_ him in that cramped shower stall.

The tall surgeon could feel Robert's hips bucking against his own, desperate for purchase, his wet member rubbing against his thigh with every frantic thrust. Breaking the kiss, Peter drifted away only slightly to look at him, their lips still less than a few inches away. He brought a hand down to Robert's hard, thick cock, stroking it at a quick pace as he leaned back in, ardently kissing him.

Robert moaned against Peter's lips, his back arching as the taller man rubbed the sensitive, pink tip hard with his thumb and spark shot up his spine. Peter reveled in the way his lover's body responded, tearing his mouth away again, this time seeking out the spot on his bare, freckled shoulder he _knew_ was still bruised and love-bitten from the _last_ time they did this.

The elder surgeon let a loud groan pass his lips as Benton's teeth scraped against raw, well-marked skin right where his neck and his shoulder met. Then a disappointed whine as Benton pulled away from that sweet spot, one set of deft surgeon's fingers coming up to take his jaw in a firm, but not rough hold. His other hand still covered the round of one thigh, the one he'd lifted slightly to accommodate the hulking presence wedged more or less between his legs. He was clutching Benton's sides without showing any sign of letting go any time soon, letting all his weight fall against the side of the shower.

His breath was still coming and going as fast as a homewrecker, jumping out of a window, half-dressed, upon hearing their lover's spouse's car pulling into the driveway.

"Keep quiet, Love..." Peter said huskily, his eyes dark and smoldering, almost as if they might just consume his entire being through only their intense stare on their own. "Or I'll _stop._ "

Romano let out a dejected whine at the mere suggestion.

"Peter, there's no one around to even hear us!"

"Someone could walk in. You of all people ought to know how fucked up people's schedules are around here," The taller man informed him. Then he leaned in close, _real_ close, until his mouth just barely touched one delicate ear, the tip of which had, by now, turned a lovely shade of bright pink on account of the persistent blush that'd crept onto his face since Peter had walked in, only growing darker as it spread down his neck. He shivered as Peter's voice dropped down to a humid, breathy whisper.

"It'd be a real shame if the Chief of Staff's little secret got out like this...wouldn't it, Dr. Romano?" He put his hands against the wall, his palms flat on the tiles on either side of Robert's neck, pressing the bald man flush against the wall, effectively sandwiching him between his own naked body, now soaking wet from the running shower head above, and its cool, blue ceramic surface.

He all but nuzzled the shell of Robert's ear as he continued, his teasing words making the bald man's knees weak and his stomach clench with arousal. Robert could feel Peter's hard cock brushing with his own, they were so close. The delicious sensation only mingled with that of the sultry, thick steam that'd since filled up most of the small cubicle, and the great deal of Peter's warm, dark skin right against his quivering, disrobed body.

"Wouldn't this be a helluva way for people to find out," Benton rasped into his ear, pausing for a moment to catch Romano's earlobe in his teeth, trying without fail to make him gasp. "For someone to barge in and hear you panting, moaning, _yelling_ my name..."

He brought his hands away from the tiles then, leaning closer against Romano's wet, naked body, bringing them to his heaving chest, robust and lightly dusted with dark, wiry hair. Benton splayed his long, nimble fingers against that chest, his thumbs coming up to tease his nipples.

The shorter of the two moaned loud enough to prove Benton's point. His head tipped back ever so slightly against the slick, tiled wall, reveling in the feeling of Benton's thumb tips rubbing against the sensitive pink flesh. The taller surgeon took advantage of this, moving to utter his teasing words against one side of Robert's throat, dusted with the same crimson blush that still stained his cheeks.

"Oh, Dr. Romano..." Peter continued huskily, his voice so rough and deep and _sexy_ , Robert swore he could feel each and every syllable uttered against his flushed, freckled skin from the very back of his neck to his toes. He paused in his actions for just a moment, bringing one hand up to pinch his nipple, now red and tender. Another moan ensued.

"I know you can be quiet for me," Peter told him, suddenly pulling both hands off of Romano's chest to grab at his ass. He ended up wrapping his legs around Benton's waist, whining as he felt the tip of his cock rub against his hole.

Peter let one hand drift down briefly, stroking himself, spreading the slick, salty precome that'd been leaking from his swollen prick evenly up and down the length of his shaft.

" _Peter..._ " Robert protested as he felt Benton's cock press harder against him, rigid and unyielding. He knew damn well that Kerry Weaver had a better chance at dropping out of medicine to become a _pole dancer_ than he had at stay quiet while the man on top of him rearranged his guts in that damn shower. "I don't think we should be doing this here...there's no way I can—"

Whatever lame excuse he was about to give him got cut off as their mouths collided once more, and Peter drew him into a kiss so intense, Robert swore he blacked out for a second or two.

He groaned into the kiss, _loudly_ , as Peter entered him. After so many of these intimate encounters, the bald man hardly needed any preparation at all as Peter's rampant member glided right into him, hitting that sweet, _sweet_ spot inside him as it went.

"Peter," he whined as Benton fucked him hard against that wall, his hips moving to a quick, brutal rhythm, taking no prisoners. He couldn't help the loud, needy sounds that spilled from his open mouth as his lover rocked him towards oblivion, his thick, dark cock hammering against his prostate without mercy.

Romano's nails sank into his subordinate's back in an effort to slow his thrusts. His efforts proved to be useless, though, and he couldn't help but let out a yell as Benton shifted his angle, still slamming into him ruthlessly, hitting just the right spot to make his boss's legs twitch and shake almost incessantly.

"Peter, _please_..." he moaned, still trying to slow him down, to gain something more manageable from him, something he could keep a whole lot quieter about, despite each and every bit of him wanting Peter to just fuck him even harder, even _faster_ until he came all over himself.

Peter stopped all of a sudden, his cock still buried deep inside the bald surgeon, picking his head up from where he'd been nipping and sucking at Robert's neck to look into his beautiful, coffee-colored eyes, fiery and glazed over with desire.

"Just calm down for me, Baby." He purred, drinking in the sight of Robert's lustful expression and sweet, kiss-swollen lips. "You can be quiet for me. I _know_ you can. You've done it before..."

He pressed a soft, lingering kiss to those slightly parted lips before picking right back up from where he left off, each jolt of his hips sending sparks surging through Robert with a harsh vengeance, rocking him to his core. He clung to Peter and just held on for the ride, biting his tongue hard, some quiet little moans and mewls still managing to pass his lips. The tip of his cock throbbed as he grew closer and closer, panting hard, whispering Peter's name over and over like a plea.

His head hit the wall, gently, as he stared upwards, his own sweet release so close his vision began to darken. He heard Benton's voice in the form of a rough, hot whisper at the height of his ecstasy.

"Go ahead, Love. _Come for me_."

And Robert did at the sound of his lewd, commanding tone, his cries silenced by Peter's lips as the man kissed him hard. Nails raked harder across his shoulders and down the length of his back. He could feel the man beneath him tightening around his hard cock, the clenched, searing ring of flesh making him moan in his own turn. Benton picked up the pace even more as he grew close himself.

Robert arched his back, shutting his eyes as he lost himself in the feeling of his lover pulsing inside of him.

 _"Fuck, Robert..."_ Benton moaned, every muscle in his toned, athletic form still working to fuck his boss until he couldn't walk.

It only took 3 or 4 more quick, deep strokes before the taller man groaned, emptying himself deep inside of Robert's hot, tight entrance. They both remained in their positions, panting and perspiring from their exertions, and just how _close_ they still were, completely spent.

Upon recovery, Benton pulled out of him and Romano sank to the floor, his legs trembling too much to keep him upright. Peter crouched down briefly so he was at eye-level with the man, reaching out to catch his cheek in a gentle caress, his thumb stroking just beneath one beady, brown eye.

"I'm off in an hour," he informed Robert softly, almost innocently, as if he hadn't just dragged the elder surgeon into doing what had probably been one of the _dirtiest_ things in his life. "I'll wait for you down in the parking lot. You know where I'm parked."

And just like that, Robert watched as his subordinate rose and rinsed himself clean from their little _meeting_ and walked out to fetch a towel, before rounding on patients like absolutely nothing happened. No doubt, they'd probably repeat this particular kind of meeting back at Peter's spacious city apartment, a delightful change from the cramped, not-so-secluded locker room of Cook County General.

He picked himself back up and off the floor after a while, a _real_ long while, determined to get dressed and run across the street to fetch his guy breakfast as a small token of his appreciation. Or, possibly, to earn himself another "gift" from Peter that would end in damp sheets and bite marks all over his neck.

He really wasn't sure which.

**FIN**


End file.
